Landon's Summer Diary
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: Bella's gone. Landon's heartbroken. Through a series of diary entries, Landon realizes that he needed to find himself too. All the while, he continues to miss and love Bella. [Interlude before Fly Back To You (IYBIB Sequel)]
1. Let This Go

Chapter 1: Let This Go

"_Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much."_

_- Paramore_

I still can't believe that you left. With a blink of an eye, you were gone.

It's been weeks since you left. School is already over. It's summer here in Edinburgh. But it's gloomy as ever. Just like how I feel.

I couldn't bear to see you leave. It hurt so fucking much. Why? Why did you have to go? You told me that you needed space, that you needed to define yourself. I get that. But it didn't mean that you had to go and actually _leave. _

You could have defined yourself here. With me. I would have given you space. If it meant not talking to you, I would have done it.

As long as you're here. Near me.

Our room still smells like you. It's like you're all around me and yet, you're still so far away. Out of my reach. I miss your touch. Your eyes. Your smile. Hell, even the way that you wake me up every damn morning for school.

You used to be the first thing I saw when I woke up. Now, I see the white ceiling. Blank. Always blank. It's not you.

I don't know where I went wrong. I tried my best to love you, but I guess my best wasn't enough. Did I suffocate you? Was my love no longer enough?

We were so perfect. Until those damned bloodsuckers showed up in our life. And Rhia started talking about all this Fate shit.

I confronted her about it, you know. I accused her. I told her that she forced you to leave, because she never really liked you, that she never wanted you as a part of our family.

She slapped me right across the face. You should've seen it.

I'd never seen so much hate in her eyes. "For your _fucking_ information," she spat in my face, "I love Bella. I did what I did because I knew it was for the best."

The best, my ass.

Is this for the best? I'm suffering like hell. It sure doesn't feel like it was for the best.

Fuck Rhia. Fuck Fate.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I promise it gets better!**

**The reason why I'm doing a two-chapter update per week is because all of the chapters are somewhere around 400 to 700 words each. It is Landon's diary. He's not gonna make a novel out of it. Lol.**

**If you guys still haven't checked it out, go to my **weebly website. **The story banner for Landon's Summer Diary is there. ****The link is in my profile.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Say Something

Chapter 2: Say Something

"_Say something. I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to."_

_- A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera_

I know you'll be back. I can feel it in my bones.

I'm sure this won't be permanent. I mean, it shouldn't take long for you to define yourself, right? Right. You'll be back in no time. I'm sure this separation will only make our love stronger.

When you finally come back, I'm going to hold on to you and I'm never going to let you go. I'll give you happily ever after. Just like in the movies.

I want us to have a small, intimate wedding. I know that you hate anything grand. It's just not you. We'll invite our closest friends and the whole family. I can't wait for the day when I can finally call you my _wife_.

Ugh. We were so close to getting married.

I guess it'll just have to wait. But until then, I'll continue to love you. I might not see you everyday like I used to, but you're still in my heart. You're always going to be in it no matter where you are.

You could be halfway across the world for all I know. Thousands and thousands of miles away. But I can still feel your love like you never left in the first place.

Everyone is telling me that you'll be back. At first, I didn't believe them, but I'm starting to. They're right. This is just temporary. It's not like you told me that you didn't love me anymore.

You just needed your space and I respect that.

God, Bella, I miss you so much. There's this emptiness inside of me that I just can't fill. It's like my body's shutting down because it knows that you're no longer around.

Please hurry up. I can't spend another day without you.

The worst thing is, you still talk to everyone. Every single fucking day.

I've thought about talking to you, but then again, you want your _space_. Fuck, I'm starting to hate that word.

Besides, if you wanted to talk to me, you would've already. The fact that you haven't contacted me is enough to know that you're not ready to yet. I understand.

**Sorry for the late update! I said Mondays and Fridays will be update days for this little piece, but I've realized that writing the sequel might take a little longer than I expected.**

**If I manage to write three chapters within this week, I'll update again this Friday. If I don't, then ya'll know that I wasn't able to write much. Sorry!**

**Anywaaaays, thanks for the great feedback from the first chapter.**

**Let me know what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Hate That I Love You

Chapter 3: Hate That I Love You

"_And I hate how much I love you, girl. I hate how much I need you."_

_- Rhianna ft. Ne-Yo_

It's been six long months. And you're still not back.

Fifty years with you was nothing. It flew by so quickly. But these six months have felt like a lifetime. It's because you're not with me.

I hate how much I love you. I can't stand it. Dare I say it, but I'm starting to hate you. I hate how you're all I think about. I can't get you out of my mind. I can't stand how much I need you. You're like a drug that I can't get enough of.

I keep thinking back to all of our memories together. I'm so scared that they might start fading away, that I won't have anything to remember you by.

I shouldn't be scared. _You_ chose to leave. _You_ chose to abandon our relationship. _You_ chose to break me.

You knew what your absence would do to me. And yet, you left anyways. Come to think about it, you're selfish. You're not thinking about anyone but yourself.

Did you ever think that maybe you've become one of the reasons why people are the way they are? While you're out defining yourself, the people you helped define are falling to pieces. You've become a part of them and suddenly, you aren't anymore.

These were the thoughts running through my mind the past week. So much anger was building up within my chest and you're the origin of it all.

Faint traces of your scent were still in our room… excuse me, _my_ room. You're not here anymore. It's not yours anymore.

I got so angry that I started throwing everything around. I ripped the sheets of off the bed and slammed the pillows against the walls. I smashed all of your pictures. I couldn't stand looking at them. I would just get so angry.

Finally, I grabbed the guitar you gave me. From our very first Christmas together.

I was just about to smash it to pieces. But I couldn't.

I set it back gently on the mattress. Then I read one of the lyrics that you placed on it. It defined exactly how I felt.

And then, I cried.

**I know, I know! I went two weeks without an update. Kill me now!**

**I've really busy the past two weeks. I've been coming home really late and I end up passing out as soon as I get home. Sorry!**

**Because of my failure at updating, there will be another update tomorrow. And I'll make sure to do it as soon as I get home, so expect it around 4 to 5 pm Pacific Standard Time. See you all tomorrow!**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I wanna know your thoughts and feelings :)**


	4. Turning Tables

Chapter 4: Turning Tables

"_I can't keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb, I can't breathe."_

_- Adele_

I'm done waiting for you.

I went out a few days ago and tried to get you out of my mind. I got so fucking drunk. I couldn't think. It was pure bliss. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't thinking about you. I was more focused on where my feet were stepping on.

Since then, alcohol has become my best friend. Everytime I drink, I feel so warm. I'm tired of being so cold all the time.

Last night, I hit on a girl. Yes, I'm seriously trying to get over you. Everything was working out so well and then her boyfriend came out of nowhere. He threw punches left and right. I was so drunk that I couldn't keep up.

I let him beat me up. My body vibrated with pain. I reveled in it. I didn't think I could feel pain anymore. I didn't even try to fight back. When he realized that I wasn't going to do anything, he gave me one last kick in the gut and backed off.

A whimper escaped my lips. Some people helped me up. They thought I was asking for help. I wasn't.

No. I wanted him to come back and keep hurting me. It was a different kind of pain. It made me feel alive, like I wasn't just a dead man walking.

I came home and everyone was so angry with me. I wasn't even paying attention to them. I closed my eyes and let the pain take over. It was the first real feeling I've had since you left.

Honestly, I don't even know why I'm writing to you, like you're actually going to respond to me. You don't care about me anymore. If you did, you would have tried talking to me. It's been a year and I still haven't heard from you, while everyone gets to check up on you.

I get so angry with everyone in the family. Or maybe, it's jealousy. I'm jealous that you care more about them than you care about me. I don't know.

All I know is that I can't keep living like this. When I think about you, I feel like I can't breathe. I can't give you what you want. I don't think I can wait for someone who obviously could give less of a shit.

I'm turning the tables. This time, it's my turn to define myself.

**Oh, shit. Sorry for the late update guys! I fell asleep. But hey, it's here.**

**How do you feel about Landon's change of heart?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Use Somebody

Chapter 5: Use Somebody

"_Now off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep."_

_- Kings of Leon_

You would be glad to know that the family pulled an intervention. They trapped me inside the house and refused to let me go out. Ives and Patrick guarded the front door. It was the first time I ever saw the two of them actually work together for a common cause. I knew then and there that they were serious.

My heart broke to see how Marc was looking at me. He looked at me like he had no idea who I was. Like I haven't been his brother for so many years. Rhia stared me down and burned holes through me. She's always been a bitter person, as you know, but she's been hostile day in and day out ever since you left. I know that I'm the reason for it.

Adrien and Cassandra have tried to talk to sense to me before but I never listened to them. But despite it all, they never gave up on me.

Rayne, no matter how pissed off she is at me, hasn't given up either. She literally dropkicked me and demanded that I stop being an asshole. I could tell that she wanted to mention you. She wanted to tell me how worried you were about me. How do I know? Daniel told me.

"Worried? If she was really worried, then why doesn't she try to talk to me?" I demanded from him. He looked away and shrugged.

I could tell that he knew why, but he just didn't tell me.

Are you really worried about me, Bella? I'm so destructive. I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm hurting everyone around me. I'm hurting the people that continue to stand by me despite how much of a jerk I've been to them. I didn't realize that I was dragging them down with me. And all for what? _You_.

During my intervention, I finally talked to everyone. I actually listened to what Adrien and Cassandra had to say to me. I didn't shut out their words like I would normally do. Marc started looking at me like he knew me again.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I felt so guilty for paining them. We had a family group hug and my heart swelled with love for my family. The realization struck me across the face. I thought I could never feel love again.

Rhia said something to me and I can't get it out of my mind. "Landon, no matter what happens, there's going to be a happy ending for all of us, for _you._"

It gave me chills. And now I'm wondering, did she say that to you too? The look in her eyes made it seem like it wasn't the first time she said it to someone.

I can only hope that she's right.

**This is actually one of my favorite entries from Landon :)**

**Sorry again for the late update! It's been hard to write any chapters for Fly Back To You because I'm just constantly busy nowadays. Buuuuut I am finding time to write every now and then. I really hoped to finish writing Fly Back To You before I posted any chapters but I don't really think that's going to work out you guys' favor, unless you guys want really late updates for Landon's Summer Diary.**

**Sooooo, I have decided to post the rest of Landon's Summer Diary every day for the rest of this week. WHOOOOO!**

**And then I'm going to leave maybe a two week gap before I post up Fly Back To You. YAAAAY! Are you guys ready for the sequel? Shit's about to go down!**

**Haha well, don't forget to leave me some love and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Keep Pushing Me

Chapter 6: Keep Pushing Me

"_I won't stay but I can't leave, some twisted sense of loyalty. You make me love the things I hate."_

_- Gabrielle Aplin_

I've thought about leaving the family. But just when I actually think about doing it, I end up feeling like the biggest asshole in the world. They've stood by me through everything and leaving them would only mean throwing their patience back in their faces.

Instead, I've tried rekindling my relationships with them. I've spent a lot of time with Marc recently. We had some sort of agreement that we would age for a few years. I told them I would stop aging at 24. Well, I'm 24 now, meaning it's been five years since you left. Wow.

Anyways, I went off topic. Rhia and Marc decided that they finally wanted to be teenagers. Marc wants to stop at 18 and Rhia wants to stop at 17. They have three years left before they stop aging.

Marc's been putting his hyper activeness to good use. He's a freshman in high school now and he decided to join the football team. Daniel and I have been helping him get better at it. But I do have to say that the kid has potential.

Rhia is in 8th grade. I can tell that she hates not being in the same school as Marc. I might be assuming shit but I feel like she has a crush on Marc. Eh. Maybe.

Rayne and I are on actual speaking terms. Our idea of speaking before was just yelling at each other. Now, we're actually _talking_. We've talked about you on several occasions. I asked her if she was playing spy for you, telling you all about me. She told me she wasn't, that you asked her to stop talking about me.

Ouch.

So I guess you really just don't care anymore, huh? Would it be bad to say that I still care for you? No matter how long it's been, I'm still holding to the idea that you'll be back someday. I just hope you're happy. Wherever you are.

We moved back to the U.S. three years ago. We're in Los Angeles, California now. It's nothing like Edinburgh or Forks. It's so sunny here all of the time. I kind of actually like it. It's about time I spent some time in the sun. I'm tired of being under the clouds.

Ives and Patrick are still the same. They're as rambunctious as ever. Like that word? _Rambunctious_. I did actually learn some things in English class, you know.

Holy shit, Bella. I miss you so much.

**Things are slowly heating up, you guys! Whooooo!**

**I'm really feeling unloved here. Please leave me some REVIEWS! I really want to know how you guys feel about Landon and his feelings.**

**There are only four more chapters left! We're getting closer and closer to that sequel.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Long Gone and Moved On

Chapter 7: Long Gone and Moved On

"_You're long gone, you moved on. So how'd you pick up the pieces? I'm barely used to saying me instead of us."_

_- The Script_

I'm starting to realize just how bad our relationship was before you left. We were fighting all of the time. We'd make up and then we'd just go back to fighting all over again. And I know, it was my entire fault.

You told me to trust you and I told you that I did, that it was the bloodsucker that I didn't trust. But you were right. I didn't trust you. I guess I was stuck believing that you still loved him in some way. All he had to do was say the right words and you would be back in his arms. I'm sorry for being such a jerk.

Now, in some ways, I feel like I was the one who pushed you over the edge. I'm the reason why you felt like you had to leave. I can never forgive myself for that.

I finally understand. I was ruining you. You did need your space. We were inseparable for 50 years. We did everything together. I didn't realize it then, but we were becoming one. We forgot to remember that we still needed to be our own person. You were smart for realizing it earlier.

I read a quote from Oscar Wilde. He said, "I think it's very healthy to spend time alone. You need to know how to be alone and not be defined by another person." It really gave me a lot to think me about. It helped me _understand._

I can't blame you for leaving the way you did. I see now that it really was for the best. Despite it all, I feel like I'm starting to become myself again.

It's been hard trying to move on, but I'm doing it. As much as I want to know where you are, I know that I have no business knowing where you're at. Sometimes, I talk to Rayne like you're still a part of our lives. And then I realize that you aren't anymore.

Rayne tells me that you're doing okay. You and Mandy apparently met another flock of Phoenixes. I'm scared that you've fallen in love with one of them. Ives is scared too. He's still hanging on to the idea that he and Mandy will meet again.

I want to see you so bad. Just a glimpse. I wouldn't even show you my face. I just want to see for myself that you're doing okay. I know it's not healthy to think this way but I can't help it.

I have to let you go. I don't want to.

You deserve to be freed. I don't want to tie you down to me. It's been years since you left. I know that you've already moved on.

I think it's my turn.

**Three more chapters left!**

**I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews that you guys gave me for the last chapter. It gave me so many feels :)**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**All of your reviews make me feel even more inspired to write chapters for the sequel. So far, I've written eight chapters into the sequel. Woohoo!**

**I'll see you guys again tomorrow :)**


	8. Pour Me Out

Chapter 8: Pour Me Out

"_Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad. I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad. There's a part of me that just wants you back."_

_- He Is We_

It's been 23 years and six days since you left us, but I can still see the effect of your absence on the family. They're cheery and happy but it's like there's this void inside their eyes. It was a void that only you can fill.

After how many years, they all still miss you. _I_ still miss you.

I've accepted the fact that you're never coming back. You've already made a life for yourself somewhere out there. I hope you're happy. At least one of us should be happy. I'd rather be the one suffering if it meant you were okay.

By the way, how's Mandy? I know that Ives misses her too. No other girl can handle him the way Mandy did. Last I heard, you helped Mandy become an Asher. I'm glad you did. It means that there's still a possibility for the two of them to meet up. I have a feeling that their love story hasn't ended yet.

Has ours? I feel like it has. It's been _so_ long and I haven't heard a single thing from you. Is it because Rayne is updating you about me? Has she told you that I've had my fair share of girls already? They wanted me to move on, so I did. Well, I _tried_.

While I'm out spending time with other girls, all I can do is compare them to you. They don't have your eyes, your lips, your sense of humor… they're nothing like you. Sometimes I feel like that's what attracts me to them. Because I don't want anyone to replace you. I don't want them to fill the gap inside of me that's reserved for you only.

Call me a masochist. Call me crazy. But there's still a part of me that still wants you. There's a part of me that keeps waiting even though I know I'm waiting for nothing.

I still love you so much, Bella. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you.

Every now and then, I still see Rhia staring at me. Like she's waiting for me to go batshit crazy again. Well, I'm done with being that way.

I stopped drinking. I realized that alcohol gave me an escape for a few hours, but as soon as I became sober, the feelings that I felt only multiplied. Besides, it only lead to me throwing up everything I drank.

I just want to be with you again. Is that too much to ask?

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I can't believe that we're finally getting closer and closer to the SEQUEL. A lot of people have been asking me if I'm putting up the sequel, well, duh. I am most definitely posting up the sequel. You heard it here folks!**

**So, how did you guys feel about Mandy becoming an Asher? If you guys don't remember what that is, Ashers are basically humans that were turned into Phoenixes. So yes, Mandy is now a Phoenix just like Bella and Landon and the whole family.**

**Your reviews are fantastic! I really want to hear more from you guys, so...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow! :)**


	9. Take Me Back

**Okay, so this is actually my favorite chapter. **

**But, it might be your least favorite. You'll find out what I mean soon enough. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Take Me Back

_"It's been so long, the day that we wanted to be something more, when everything seemed like a dream. Now we're falling, falling apart."_

_- Eriel Ronquillo_

Bella, I think… I think I've finally moved on.

Do you remember that plaza in Edinburgh? I sang to you there, when I was apologizing for being such a jerk. Well, I went back there just to see what it was like now. I wanted some kind of closure.

Well, I was walking around when I bumped into a girl. She was carrying coffee with her, and because of me, it spilled all over her. I expected her to shout at me for not looking where I was going, but surprisingly, she was severely nice about it. She introduced herself as Mara Travesty.

As you know, I have a knack for knowing the meaning of people's names. Mara Travesty. Her name literally means _bitter disaster_. Without thinking about it, that was the first thing I said to her after I stopped apologizing. She laughed and said that she already knew. Damn it, but I blushed. She didn't have a British accent so I asked her where she was from.

She said she was from Forks, Washington. What a fucking coincidence. The family and I decided to move back to Forks just a few months ago. I told her that I lived there too. She didn't believe me because she said I had a British lilt to my voice.

We said our goodbyes. She told me that maybe we'd meet again.

A couple of weeks ago, I ran into her at Starbucks. I kid you not. This time, I was carrying the coffee and it spilled all over me. Karma. That's what she told me. I told her it was only payback for last time. She accused me of stalking her all the way there. I stuttered, not knowing how to respond. She chuckled and said it was just a joke.

I've really gotten to know her these past couple of weeks. And… I like her. Bella, I like her a lot.

I've even introduced her to the family. Everyone surprisingly warmed up to her really well, but I could still tell that she would never be you in their eyes. I can tell that they're still waiting for you.

Rhia had this look in her eye when she met Mara. Then again, Rhia always has a look in her eye. She repeated what I said to Mara, about the meaning of her name.

But the way Rhia said it was different. Like Mara's name would be her downfall.

_Bitter disaster_.

I don't even want to know what was running through Rhia's mind.

**Sooooo? What did you think?**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**I can't believe we're almost there guys! Along with the last chapter of Landon's Summer Diary, I will finally reveal the STORY BANNER for the sequel. HOORAY! I will also reveal the date I will be PUBLISHING THE SEQUEL.**

**And when is all this going to happen? TOMORROW!**

**So ya'll better hit me with all the REVIEWS you can give.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**See ya'll tomorrow!**


	10. If This Was a Movie

**Finally, we have reached the last chapter of Landon's Summer Diary! This chapter will give you guys a lot of hints about what the sequel entails, so pay very close attention!**

******You guys can finally see the official story banner for Fly Back to You here:  
**teamjacobrulezfanfiction . weebly . com (forward slash) fly-back-to-you-iybib-sequel . html

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 10: If This Was A Movie

"_Come back, come back, come back to me, like you would, you would, if this was a movie. Stand in the rain outside till I came out."_

_-Taylor Swift_

It's pouring rain here in Forks, like usual. It's been a whole thirty years since you left. Charlie's death anniversary is coming up in three weeks. I don't know how I've survived this long without you.

I know for a fact that you're going to be down here for Charlie. I feel bad for using Charlie as an excuse to see you again. Don't get me wrong, I want to pay my respects to him, but I want to see you more. Rhia is encouraging me to go visit him.

"What if I run into Bella?" I asked her. She shrugged and said, "Oh well, it's been 30 years. I'm sure you guys are over each other. Besides, you have Mara, don't you?"

I could really kill Rhia sometimes. She sounded so condescending, like she doesn't believe my relationship with Mara is real, despite the fact that I've asked Mara to marry me. We've been together for almost two years. I thought it was about time I actually settled down.

Then why is it that I still want to see you? There's this irrational part of me that still wishes we would get back together. I walked by your old house yesterday. I remembered all of the memories we made together there. It was where you gave me the guitar that I still treasure today. It was where your neighbor caught us making out. I remembered how you reacted when Charlie met me for the first time.

_I still miss you so much_.

I don't think I could ever stop loving you. If this was a movie, you and I would have gotten back together already. You would fight Mara to the end just so that you could have me back.

Wishful thinking can kill a guy. I do actually love Mara, though. She helped me pick up the pieces that you left behind. She's always so patient and loving. She knows about the girl that broke my heart. She just doesn't know that it's you necessarily.

She does know about a Bella Roux, though. The girl that's close to everyone's heart. The girl that Cassandra adopted, but wanted to live on her own. At least, that's what the family told her.

She hopes to meet you someday. It doesn't help that you're all the family ever talks about. It's like they want Mara to know that she can never replace you.

Although I hate them for it, I'm glad they haven't stopped loving you either.

Well, I've finally written on the last page of this notebook. How fitting. I finished it just around the same time I realized that I've finally moved on.

I'm done writing to you, Bella. It's helped me a lot. I don't know where I would be now if it weren't for you. Even though it wasn't really _you_, in some way, I still felt like it was.

Adieu, Bella.

Maybe we'll see each other. Maybe we won't.

All I know is that you'll be here in three weeks. You're finally going to be within my reach. I've waited for this moment for so long. Now that it's here, I don't know what to do.

After everything I've been through, there's only one thing that I know.

_I still love you._

**Oh, shit. So how's that for a last chapter? Muahahaha, cliff hangers rock!**

**Thank you for joining Landon and I on this emotional ride. You guys are the best!**

**And alas, I have some very important news for you guys:**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE PUBLISHED ON MARCH 15, 2014!**

**So far, this is my target date for the sequel. And what is the title of the sequel, you might ask? **

**Well, it shall be called FLY BACK TO YOU. If you guys remember the last chapter of If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird you guys will understand the meaning of the title.**

**You guys can finally see the official story banner for Fly Back to You here:  
**teamjacobrulezfanfiction . weebly . com (forward slash) fly-back-to-you-iybib-sequel . html

**And this is a short sneak peak of what the sequel entails:**

"Come on, Bella!" Mandy yelled.

My eyes snapped open and I immediately got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and sighed when I saw my reflection in the mirror.  
Once again, my eyes were red and swollen and my face was incredibly pale. I rested my forehead against the mirror and exhaled slowly.

I turned on the sink and washed my face. _It's been thirty years, Bella. Get over it! Besides, it was your own fault._

I bit my lip angrily and pounded the granite counter.

**Whoo! I'm so excited to share the sequel with you guys. March 15 is my target date, but who knows, I just might bump up the date, depending on how many REVIEWS you guys leave me for this chapter.**

**So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'll see you guys soon!**


	11. Sequel Update!

**Just a quick announcement, the SEQUEL to If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird is finally up and published!**

**You guys have waited a long time for it to arrive and it's finally here. I cannot wait for you guys to continue the adventure that is Bella and Landon's love story. I'm waiting for you guys on the other side.**

**Fly Back To You is officially published!**

**You guys can check out the story banner here:**

teamjacobrulezfanfiction . weebly . com (/) fly-back-to-you-iybib-sequel . html

**I'm excited for you guys to read it :)**


End file.
